Two by Two
by veshengri
Summary: River and a mystery guest. Pure smut, but I hope with some plausible characterization. Light BDSM, medical-type, might be disturbing to some; I’m aiming to seriously misbehave. ; But of course I manage to get some humor in anyway. Comfortably post-BDM


River found herself bound to a medical examination table, of a kind that was more than familiar to her. She was of course strapped down, torso, arms, and ankles wide; one strap went right across her hips, and one pressed across her breasts. The room was dark, except for a light focused on her. She waited, tense and poised for escape at the first opportunity.

She didn't have to wait long before the door behind her opened, and footsteps approached her. She knew those footsteps, and didn't like them one bit. She tried desperately to remain still and not struggle; there would be no chance for escape now, and she didn't want to give Them the satisfaction of her fear. The steps stopped behind her head, and she felt a hand ease over her hair, down her face, and over the front of her shoulder, revealing its blue latex glove. She almost fainted with fear, a surge of adrenaline being all keeping her present.

"I'm not supposed to touch you, you know," said a calm monotone. "But it's hard to believe you are really here, after all our searching. "

This hand continued directly down her body as he walked around to stand at her feet. "I really should be precise and correct my statement; I'm not supposed to touch you…yet." She could hear a nearly soundless cart being pulled close to her. It was a bad angle for viewing, but she could vaguely see terrible instruments lying on it. The man's thoughts as he touched the cart were horrid, and River quickly dampened them to a low drone.

"You caused us no end of embarrassment, as well as honest worry for you and the safety of others. You understand that we can't condone such behavior, and have to be completely certain it won't happen again. You need to abandon this silly idea that you are some sort of person. You need to learn that we own you." He took an unseen item from the cart with a soft clink.

"My partner thinks that I should stick with more usual methods of interrogation. I have pointed out to him that we aren't actually going to question you. He will look the other way, as long as the goal is met." One hand slid up the inside of her thigh. "I could say I'm doing this to make sure you're healthy, but I'm really just doing it so you know I can. You have no secrets here."

Something cold and slippery touched her between her legs, and then slid inside. In her heightened state, her naturally unruly brain was more unruly than its wont, and found the sensation pleasant. River told it off in no uncertain terms, but it didn't listen much. As the object was cranked open wider, the feeling became more and more arousing. River strove to keep her breathing slow and normal.

The man stepped around her feet, leaving the speculum wide open, and opened River's dressing gown, forcing it open as best he could under the straps. One crossed just high enough that her nipples were exposed, with the strap pressing into the areolas. To River's embarrassment her nipples were hard, and he pinched and tweaked them each, absentmindedly, preoccupied with thought. Electricity surged briefly through her, and beneath her fear she was almost disappointed when he walked back to her feet.

"He would highly disapprove…" he muttered as he bent over to peer closely into River's exposed body. "He would highly disapprove, mostly because he didn't think of it himself. But he is not here." He stood up decisively, placing his cold vinyl hands again on her inner thighs, and sliding them up and down. "And you are so beautiful, such a lovely object. I must take your power for my own…" He bent over and quickly licked River's clit, and her body involuntarily twitched with the shameful pleasure of it. He licked it one more time, and stood up, to her relief.

"Please, I don't know what you're doing, just stop," River finally broke out. "I don't like it." Despite of the physical pleasure, it was true.

"I promise that you *will* enjoy this, and against your will. Because you are mine to control even down to your own sexual response." He licked her again, a long stroke around the speculum and up over her clit. River bit down on her tongue to repress a moan. He continued licking her, occasionally sliding smooth firm objects inside her. None were painful. One seemed to be his finger, exploring and gathering information about her. Others were not identifiable, but they all were wonderfully distressing, and soon she allowed herself a bit of looking forward to the novel sensations, which became more intensely arousing all the time.

He reached up to stimulate one of her nipples, with the hated rubber glove still on. Rolling it around softly for a few minutes, he suddenly pinched it hard, and the pain of it made that delicious electricity course through her body again, directly to her clit. She couldn't help moving within her straps on the table, and whimpering. She felt the vibration in her cunt as he laughed at her, and it sent her into new depths of erotic sensation.

He pinched one of her labia with his fingernails, slowly, until she gasped with the pain. His tongue was relentless, and learning quickly about what aroused her even in the face of her struggles to show nothing. But those struggles were failing. He inserted a finger to stroke up and down along inside her, and he cruelly licked the tip of her well-sensitized clit with just the end of his tongue, lightly and quickly. It was too much for her to handle, and her stomach clenched with her orgasm. She cried out, almost breaking a strap with the force of her loss of control and her strength.

Before she was completely done his tongue pressed tightly to her, lasciviously stroking her with more intensity. To her horror, she came a second time, falling back helplessly on the table, and moaning mindlessly over and over, lost in the pleasure of it. He pulled out the speculum, and gently bit the inside of her thigh as she struggled to breathe at all, let alone normally. He slapped her ass, or at least her upper thigh.

****

Jayne lifted his head from between River's legs, and he casually stretched a cramped arm out along her belly. "So, Crazy, that what you was wantin'?" His shit-eating grin was that of men everywhere in the 'verse who knew that was *exactly* what she had wanted.

River couldn't reply for several minutes. When she had reregulated her body and was able to talk, she said calmly, "That was much better than last time. Very therapeutic. Your speech is developing more propriety, and my imagination could adequately fill in the mistakes."

"Well, I've got considerable impropriety waiting for me as incentive towards learnin'." He gave her belly a quick lick, and stood up, saying, "Damn if I can conjure why this tickles your nethers like it does, but hell... I guess I just got what you might call a Human-itarian nature." He peeled off blue latex gloves, and playfully tossed them onto his friend's stomach. "Let's get all this stuff straightened up 'fore the Doc gets back." He deftly unclipped her restraints. She held out a hand, he pulled her to standing, and his other arm clasped her to him by the waist, all in one smooth motion. He struck a pose and looked devilishly right into her eyes.

"Now… *I* git to pick a game…"

She looked up at him from beneath dark lashes, and slowly grinned as devilishly back.


End file.
